Destiny of Ranma
by DarkFocus
Summary: (Draft) What becomes of the mighty Ranma Saotome?


Ranma's Destiny - Wild Horse Chronicles

By: D.Focus Inc. ©

Based on Anime: Ranma ½

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Summary: Ranma needs to make a decision. Stay and continue his chaotic life in Nerima, or perhaps, with Nodoka's help, he can depart Nerima and finally set off on his own. It's time for the Wild Horse to awaken, and usher in the dawn of a new age, but is he willing to risk losing everything he's gained in Nerima? Only time will tell in this case. Only one question remains… Who will Ranma take as his wife?

Rated PG-13

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wild Stallion. That's what his name translated to. An untamed horse, graceful yet powerful. Fast and blunt, not waiting to get to the core of a problem. He was wild in many ways, yet somehow someone tamed him. He was Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything Goes Martial Arts Dojo, and as carefree as a wild animal could be, and yet, someone had tamed him. He was still wild in the definition of the word, yet one girl, one woman, had the power to tame him. No, it wasn't Akane, he would always rebel against her, nor was it Xian Pu or Ukyou. Nabiki, he seemed tamed to her, but inwardly, he would rebel against her freezing grasp. In the end, that left only a few women, excluding Kodachi, who he would never submit to, for the sake of the sanity of the Saotome clan.

Overall, this left a few females that could really be guesses. He sat on the roof of the Tendo home, a blanket of starless night above him due to clouds, with the moon's shine sporadically appearing and vanishing, like an illusion. He just sat there, staring into the darkness above, silver tears running down his cheeks. As he sat, he remembered what his mother, Nodoka, told him after he explained everything he went through on the training trip, and at the Tendo Dojo. She told him, 'It's okay for men to cry, son. A real man knows that he can express emotions, for unless he does, his emotions overpower him. You need to release your pent up feelings. A man also knows how to deal with these emotions, and that sometimes, only another person can help you.' That was when Ranma decided, that when frustrated to the point of breakdown, he would flee to someplace safe to clear his thoughts.

That was why he was on the patched, and re-patched, roof of the Tendo home, watching the clouds shift and move. Another fight with Akane, as well as an argument with Genma, and a demon-head attack led him here, where he spilled tears at the injustice life had dealt him. Still though, he pondered over the only one who could, and did, tame him. She tamed both his spirit and his heart unknowingly, but he would never let her know that. It wasn't Ku Lon, she was too old for his tastes. Nodoka was his mother, so you rule out her as an option. That left only a few other girls, but the one he came to love, she knew what it was like to be lonely. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the rising sun, nor did he hear the voice of Kasumi until she was beside him.

"Ranma? Are you okay?" Kasumi sat down beside him, smiling slightly. Ever since before she and Ranma had started actually talking to each other, by request of Nodoka, she was sure no one cared for her except as a housekeeper. Then the talks started, and she saw the truth of Ranma, something that a few else had witnessed. He was really smart, having secretly studied under Dr. Tofu before the good doctor left, and he was lonely, and almost as depressed as Ryoga, except more willing to commit suicide due to honor. He had even admitted to the fact that, if not for his mother and Kasumi, he would have tried seppuku a long time ago. Kasumi was shocked at his confession, and decided to help him, just so the day wouldn't dawn with a departed Ranma. Thus, because of this, she had gotten closer to Ranma, and eventually, only after three months of talks, she had fallen in love with the once boy, now man. Seeing though that Ranma wasn't paying attention, she decided to shift so she was sitting behind him, and wrapped a tender arm around his shoulder, smiling, and blushing slightly as he leaned into her embrace. "Are you okay Ranma?"

"Hmm? Yea Kasumi, I'm fine." Kasumi, she was the one who tamed him. The mist helped and shielded him from the harsh life he led, instilling a deep peace in him, and in return he lent the mist his speed, strength, and grace. He didn't feel tamed, but he knew he was, and didn't care that Kasumi was the one who tamed him. Three months it took, but Ranma didn't care about that right now, he was enjoying the comforting embrace Kasumi was always willing to provide. He had almost committed suicide, but was glad a few things happened. Firstly, both his mother and Kasumi comforted him, which was a major help. Secondly, he had found a way to remedy his curse and cured himself. The curse itself was really a piece of another spirit that couldn't be exorcised. The method required someone with the rest of the soul, the reincarnation of the things that died, and returning the missing piece of spirit. Thankfully, the spiritual energy could be tracked, so now, Ranma was free of his curse, to the displeasure of Genma, Mousse, Ryoga, and a few others. 

Noticing the sun glaring into his field of vision though, he decided it was time to get ready for school. All that was left was a month, and after that, Ranma would figure something out. "Thanks Kasumi…" he said, before shifting around and kissing her cheek, then he slipped away, a vapor of ice shaped like a horse falling to the ground before returning to Ranma's original form and heading into the house. Kasumi's cheeks flushed bright red after Ranma had left, mostly due to the fact that he had kissed her. She sighed though, smiling at his new method of transportation. Some vampire had come around looking to see the mighty Ranma Saotome who killed the God of Rebirth, the Phoenix God Saffron, in a fight. In exchange, the vampire taught Ranma how to manipulate his chi and change it to a mist form, along with himself. Ranma, loving to make moves better, revised it so it utilized the Soul of Ice, creating a chillingly numbing vapor-like small horse. She smiled as she also headed back into the house via the roof hatch, and started on her day.

During this exchange, the other residents were awakening, some more accepting of the day then others. Nodoka smiled at the letter she held in her hand, thinking about how much Ranma would love to hear what the letter said. So, with that notion in mind, she dialed up the Tendo residence, hoping that Ranma hadn't left for school yet. When she heard a groggy female voice, she decided it was either Nabiki or Akane, but since the voice sounded like Nabiki's, she knew to be careful about what she said. "Hello Nabiki, this is Nodoka, is Ranma there?" Nodoka grinned, since she let nothing slip, but someone did let something slip. That someone was Nabiki, who in response, stated, "My love's currently in the furo, so either hold or leave a message, okay?" Thus, Nodoka had an eyebrow raised, but before she could speak, Nabiki finally figured what she had said and to whom, blanched completely, and started muttering a mix of denials, apologies, and a slew of curses that made Nodoka facefault quite a few times.


End file.
